the Chamber of Torment
by kagome-grl 122
Summary: if you like to torment people to an early grave than this is the story for you. really 4 ppl have died from torment.but 1 has been eaten. yeahhhhh!


The Chamber of Torment

I'm Kagomegrl 122. I'm friends with Yukislover12 and fox-firechick120 . Welcome to the Chamber of Torment and my special guest

fox-firechick120 !!!!!!!!!! (Enthusiastically) 1st in the chamber…ber…ber…ber…ber…ber…ber…ber…ber…ber…ber.

WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!!

BER

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

Okay 1st up Inuyasha .

Inuyasha: When do I get my prize????

Kagomegrl 122: Ha (in deep scary voice) NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!! You need to last 10

Minutes in the chamber (get thrown in chamber and music starts)

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru???????

Sesshy: she wore an (robe falls , wraps boa around neck wearing a bikini)

Inuyasha: my eyes, my eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshy: Itsy,bitsy,tiney, weenie, yellow pokiadot bikini that she wore 1st time today hey

Kagome-grl: Ha Ha Ha Hee !!!! Didn't last ten seconds! Next Kikyo (for fox-firechick120 fans!)

Kikyo: I will win!

Kagome-grl: No people have died in the making of this show.

(Chamber filled with water )

(Kikyo melts )

Kagome-grl: Yeaaa!(cough) One person has died in the making of this show ! Good-bye to the pottery class reject.

( fox-firechick120 came up with that in one of her other fics.)

Kagomegrl:next up yuki

Yuki: I am prepared .

Me ( Kagome-grl ) : Kay

Akito: (singing ) Oops I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in th..

Boom ( Akito dies )

( ten minuets pass )

Yuki: What's my prize?!!!!!!!

Kagome-grl : Two people have died in the making of this show. Next!

Fox-firechick120: hey,how'a bout Jaken ,you kow,the gay toad dude who hangs around Sesshy!

( Note: fox-fire chick is here in person and writes all her own lines!)

Me: kay!

Jaken: I'm a frog! What can you do?!

( Cajun people poof in )

Cajun people: Mmmm frog legs

( That is a line from one of Yukislover12's fic! And I,fox-firechick120 who didn't write this fic but is typing it, have strict copy right laws against me and my friends! )(I'm (kagomegrl 122) back typing)

Jaken: THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cajun people(drunk)form riot with skillets and guns)

Fox-firechick120: trust me! I'm Cajun too and the last thing you want is .. well…that!

Boom

Kagomegrl:1 person has died (cut off)

Fox-firechick120: No! three ppl have died!

Kagomegrl: let me finish !!!!!!!! 1 person has died AND BEEN EATEN !!!!!!!!!!

Fox-firechick120:oh,well if you'r gonna get specific!

Kagomegrl : next is Kyo

Kyo: I'll win in less time than yuki !!!!!!!!!!!!

Hatori : it's a timed event .

Kyo : shut up!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagomegrl:just put this shirt on .

Kyo:(does booty dance) okay !!!!!!!!!!!

Kagomegrl: if you want to know the shirt says " I love betty"

(kyo gets thrown into chamber)

(blowup doll "Betty" gets thrown in too)

kyo: kagura ??????

kagura : who's….. betty?

Kyo: kagura I can explain !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (just got married)

Bglsidrghbdvdrggbdsrvyigrygvhbrdgyud owwwwwwwwwwwww kkuvtdbgfvnkarkubgdflvdbvljdvdfvhdbghdvbdrgbudi (glass breaks) klfvyjaervdcvhjrbvdblrvbadlgvljbcbrhfc, avlkvbhrabfvhsdbvla

Kyo : I love you !!!!!!!!! (hits floor in pain)

Kagura : who did this to you ?

Kyo : (in poor hurt sounding voice) you

Kagomegrl : awwwwwwwwwwww !!!!!!!!!!!!!! pass the hose !!!!!!!! I'm hosen' em' down!!!!!!!!!! Next up Miroku.

Miroku : hey would you like to (cut off)

Kagomegrl: don't make me poof in Sango!

Miroku :Kay I'm ready

(chamber fills with hot women dressed as men )

Miroku: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( 5 hour later)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Miroku leaves in tears)

kagomegrl: hey Inuyasha !!!!!!!

Inuyasha :feh

(Inuyasha enters chamber and women take off costumes door shuts behind Inuyasha)

Miroku : nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(10 hours later)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

kagomegrl: that's all on the chamber of torment . see ya next time

TV guy : next time (Miroku and a Barbie with her clothes glued on )

Kagomegrl: comments ?????

Answer me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fox-firechick120: woot woot! Down with gay toad people ! whoop woo! Party over here woot woot party over there

(Ghostbusters theme song) I ain't afraid of no toad

cough sry, got a little carried away (cut off)

everyone : a little !!!!!!!!!!! more like a lot

fox-firechick120 :well same goes for pottery class rejects

that is all

kagomegrl :OOOOOKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

That explains it all!!!!!!!!!!!

Fox-firechick120 :as it should (pets evil kitten for no reason)

Kagomegrl: we are both evil(pets fox-firechick120's kitten because it's cute)

Fox-firechick120: (growls) MY KITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (puts bazooka to kagomegrl's neck) stop petting Mr. Twinkie !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagomegrl: fine! I'll get my own kitten see poof!!!!!!!! It's a white tiger . and that has no ammo in it yuki already used and there is spare ammo.

Fox-firechick120: ha ha ha ha !!!!!!!!! that's what you think (snaps fingers) now my kitten is an ………………………… (says very fast) evil possessed demon monkey that is purple!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagomegrl: now you got an evil purple baboon (purr) it's okay ding dong (weird look from fox-firechick120). You no longer have a kitty! You give dr.evil's kitty a bad name really you call it fluffy . IT HAS NO HAIR !!!!!

Fox-firechick120: what ? where?Dr.Evil? r u physco ?

Kagomegrl : (looks left then right) maybe!?

Fox-firechick120:ppl reading this we are physco together , but ppl who have already read my fics kno that (if you have read all of them) I have mentioned an army of purple monkeys who will attack ppl that don't review.

( laughs at free publicity )

good bye

kagomegrl: yyeeaahh?? Okay ? a really expressive mind !!!!!!!!!

fox-firechick120: note: my army is on call at all times , now tell this woman/girl/ insult the mammals ,known as kagomegrl, and tell her just type the next chapter. Oh,and read my fics and the world will be safe of my pet monkeys .MONKEYS!!!!!!!!! NOT BABOONS!!!!!!!!!!!!

cough ,cough have a nice day (smiles evilly)

kagomegrl : I thought you were gone !!!!!!!!!!! hahaha no more baboons "monkeys" they are extinct !!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH………. HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY DING DONG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cough have a nice day dump your boyfriend . I LOVE HIM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fox-firechick120 :in my fics a bad future awaits you (evil eye to the extreme ) well, I have a boyfriend and my friend so do you !!!!!!!!!!!

and I have anime crushes too, Inuyasha and kyo even if you are kagome !

I will fight you to the death for them !!!!!!!! ( and I have a fully loaded bazooka and an army of evil purple monkeys that I have retrieved with

The time machine that I just put in the story ! and the support of my own reviewers too!!! You can't win!!!)

Kagomegrl:1. I was already dating Inuyasha (baka babba)

2. I don't care about kyo .

3. I have an army of white tigers they each have 2 never ending ammo bazookas.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (5 HOURS LATER) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

BOW DOWN TO THE TIGERS HA

Fox-firechick120:one thing chick ! I don't care if you don't like kyo I still do !

F.Y.I. Inuyasha is cheating on you with a clay pot made in a 3 year old

pottery class . he don't love you that way if he keeps doing it second , of all you are not the real kagome .you are a cheap copy and he knows it he told me to tell you (random news flash : kagomegrl122 is wearing a g-string) that it's over and you lied and he is leaving you for Kikyo who I will kill so he will date me !

that is all

kagomegrl: NEWAFLASH: KIKYO IS DEAD MEMBER' TANK FILLED WITH WATER

Fox-firechick120:he told me that a while ago .

THE END

Miroku : awwwww come on finish the fight!!! you didn't even get to the mud wrestling !!!!!!!

Sango : Miroku !!!!!!

(slap)

Sango : sry

Shippo: the end (really)

Kagomegrl: wait (slap) okay

The end 

Fox-firechick120: wait (kicks below belt ) try bearing kids like that !!!!!!!!!!!!

The end 

Shippo: really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
